urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Blackstone series
Laura Blackstone series by Mark Del Franco,, author of the Connor Grey series, both set in the same universe. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Alternate History & World / Intrigue & Espionage Series Description or Overview The Laura Blackstone series is set in the same world as the Connor Grey series From Publishers Weekly: Murder, mayhem and multiple identities merge in this electric series opener. In an alternate present where fey and human entities coexist more or less peacefully, Janice Crawford, a druid working for Washington, D.C., SWAT, is nearly killed in a mission gone awry. Mariel Tate, a high-ranking agent within a global security firm, InterSec, investigates, finding ties to a fey history exhibit at the National Archives curated by Laura Blackstone, the PR director for the Fey Guild. The catch is that Janice, Mariel and Laura are all one woman who keeps her personas separate by magic and sheer willpower...(an) addictively fast-paced narrative and fully believable setting. ~ Mark Del Franco Lead's Species & Abilities * Druidess, fey, Paranormal cop & agent, ability to change personas Primary Supe * Faeries What Sets it Apart * The lead has three different personas Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Janice Crawford, protagonist. Books in Series Laura Blackstone series: # Skin Deep (2009) # Face Off (2010) Other Series by Author onsite * Connor Grey series World Building Setting Washington DC, post convergence — Alternate America-World, Alternate History Places: * Tara, Ireland: location of the Seelie Court in Ireland Supernatural Elements ✥ Para-cops, supe spies, Druids, Faeries, leanansidhe, glamours, brownies, Glossary: * Inverni fairy: 'Groups & Organizations': * DC SWAT team: Laura works for them as Janice Crawford; * Fey Guild: Laura is head of PR for them in Washington DC, as Laura; Guildmaster Orrin Ap Rhys; * InterSec: international intelligence agency—Laura works for them as Mariel Tate; * Inverni Fairies: * Legacy Foundation: Terrorist group; more than that: doing something much bigger * Archives: World ✥ Convergence is a catastrophic event in the early part of the 1900s that most believe began in Faerie and caused parts of Faerie to merge with our world. The Guild is a diplomatic embassy for High Queen Maeve of the Seelie Court in Tara, Ireland. It's also a working police force for magic-related crimes, including InterSec, the International Global Security Agency which is staffed by the fey and governments of other nations. ~ Goodreads reader ✥ Something happened many years ago that merged the Fairy world and our own. Forced to integrate, the various races now walk a political tightrope of intrigue and terrorism. The landscape of DC is different than it is today, but that would be expected with a world that has so many differences than our own; mostly the location of buildings and important locations to the Fae. ~ GR Reader | Cid Tyler Protagonist * Laura Blackstone — public relations for the Fey Guild in Washington DC * Janice Crawford — SWAT * Mariel Tate — Old fey, InterSec operative, well to do— ✥ Laura Blackstone, Mariel Tate, and Janice Crawford are all the same person thanks to Laura's fey ability to create alternate persona's and switch between them when the need calls for it. She can create any persona needed to do her job and in this case avert a complete disaster. ~ Gr Reader | Bry ✤ Laura Black is a druid who can change her appearance. She is both the Fey Guild's public relations director and a secret agent for the International Security Agency. And now she'll have to choose where her loyalties lie when a political war breaks out between the fey and human populations. ~ Mark Del Franco ✤ Laura Blackstone is a Druidess who is head of PR for the Fey Guild in Washington DC. She's also well to do Mariel Tate, an operative in the international intelligence agency with enough connections and respect to get high ranking DC officials to give her what she needs. And to help out the DC Swat Team, she's Janice Crawford of InterSec, a Druidess with limited powers struggling to make ends meet.~ Goodreads Reader Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Mark Del Franco ''' * '''Website: Mark Del Franco * Geres: Urban Fantasy / YA Urban Fantasy Bio: Mark Del Franco's first novel UNSHAPELY THINGS was published in 2007 by Ace Books. That title began the urban fantasy series featuring Connor Grey and continues in UNQUIET DREAMS (2008) and UNFALLEN DEAD (2009). In July 2009, a new series featuring Guild agent Laura Blackstone will begin with SKIN DEEP. ~ Goodreads More: Mark Del Franco Cover Artist Artist: Bibliography: Cover: Face Off 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Ace * Author Page: # Skin Deep: Paperback, 304 pages, Pub: July 28th 2009—ISBN 0441017436 # Face Off: Paperback, 322 pages, Pub: July 27th 2010 (first pub: June 10th 2010)—ISBN 044101903X Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Skin Deep (2009) ''': '''She'll need to keep up appearances-if she wants to stay alive...Being an undercover agent has its occupational hazards, but Laura Blackstone makes it look easy. As a spy for a fey intelligence agency, she uses her magical abilities to create disguises that are skin deepglamours that must never be compromised. But when Laura's worlds collide she'll have more to worry about than retiring an identity; she may just lose her life. ~ Goodreads | Skin Deep ✤ BOOK TWO—Face Off (2010): Laura Black is a druid who can change her appearance. She is both the Fey Guild's public relations director and a secret agent for the International Security Agency. And now she'll have to choose where her loyalties lie when a political war breaks out between the fey and human populations. ~Goodreads | Face Off and ~ Mark Del Franco First Sentences # Skin Deep (2009) — As she leaned back in her seat, the van's motion vibrated sgainst the base of Laura Blackstone's skull. # Face Off (2010) — The desolate road stretched offinto the darkness like a black scar through the woods. Quotes * Mark Del Franco Quotes (Author of Unshapely Things) ~ Goodreads * Face Off (Laura Blackstone 2) by Mark Del Franco ~ Shelfari Trivia * Lists That Contain Skin Deep (Laura Blackstone, #1) by Mark Del Franco *Lists That Contain Face Off (Laura Blackstone, #2) by Mark Del Franco Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) Druids: * Iron Druid Chronicles * Magicals Anonymous series * Fever series * Secret Histories series Mage cops, spies: * Kara Gillian series * Peter Grant series * Allie Beckstrom series * Remy Chandler series * Sabina Kane series * Sarah Beauhall series * Jane Yellowrock series * Jessica McClain series * Guardian Witch series * Prospero's War series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Jessie Shimmer series Fae * October Daye series * Crescent City series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Dreg City series * Worldwalker Duology * Souls of Fire series * Mystwalker series * Gallow and Ragged series * Fae series Goodreads suggestions: * Anya Kalinczyk series * Arcadia Bell series * Black Sun's Daughter series * Shadows Inquiries series * Worldwalker Duology * Shades of Fury series * Corine Solomon series * Allay series * OSI series * Mortal Path series * Trickster series * Zoe Martinique series * Hoodoo series * Night Tracker series * Shadowchaser Series * Golgotham series * Earth Witches series * Deadtown series * Quincey Morris series * Retrievers series * Bloodhound Files series * Spellcrackers.com series * Black London series * Anna Strong Chronicles * Shadows Inquiries series * Simon Canderous series See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * Mark Del Franco * Craig White * Connor Grey series * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Mark Del Franco - books and first chapters ~ Author *Laura Blackstone series by Mark Del Franco ~ Goodreads *Mark Del Franco - FF, Fantastic fiction *Laura Blackstone - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Laura Blackstone Series ~ shelfari *FictFact - Laura Blackstone series by Mark Del Franco ~ FictFact *Laura Blackstone | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing *Mark Del Franco - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Mark Del Franco: LAURA BLACKSTONE Reviews: *Goodreads | Kathy Davie's review of Skin Deep ~ good character details *Goodreads | Kathy Davie's review of Face Off ~ good character details * Artist: *Bibliography: Cover: Face Off Author: *Mark Del Franco ~ Author *Mark Del Franco (Author of Unshapely Things) ~ Goodreads *Books by Mark Del Franco Community and Fan Sites: * (6) Mark Del Franco- Facebook Gallery of Book Covers Skin Deep (Laura Blackstone|1. Skin Deep (2009—Laura Blackstone series) by Mark Del Franco|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6150364-skin-deep?from_search=true Face Off (Laura Blackstone|2. Face Off (2010—Laura Blackstone series) by Mark Del Franco|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7106094-face-off Category:Druid Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Supe Spies Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Faeries Category:Paranormal Military, Cops, Spies Category:Alternate History UF Category:Alternate Places Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Set in Eastern USA Category:Magic Users Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Completed Series Category:Companion Series